


Здоровое питание / Recommended Daily Intake

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conversations, Dean Loves Pie, Dialogue-Only, Food, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 01, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Дискуссия Сэма и Дина по поводу терминов кулинарии.Где-то в начале первого сезона.Из серии «Разговоры / Conversations», часть 14
Kudos: 3





	Здоровое питание / Recommended Daily Intake

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Recommended Daily Intake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/985595) by [CaffieneKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty). 



— Дин, тебе нужно есть больше овощей.

— Да ем я овощи! Вот, прямо сейчас ем!

— .... Дин. Это — _пирог_.

— Ну да!

— Пирог — это не овощ. 

— Очень даже овощ! Видишь — пирог тыквенный. Тыква — совершенно точно овощ.

— Тыква — плод.

— Никакой она не плод.

— Когда ты ешь растение с цельной мякотью, это овощ. Когда ты ешь растение, в котором есть семена — это плод.

— Ага, как помидор. Ты в восемь лет так считал.

— Ну...

— Но потом ты всё же признал, что помидор — это овощ. 

— Ты уселся мне _на грудь_ , Дин.

— Да без разницы. Помидор — овощ. Тыква — тоже.

— Это плоды!

— Овощи.

— Ну ладно, пускай. Это растительная _пища_. Что не делает пирог — овощем.

— Этот пирог сделан из овоща, следовательно — он _и есть_ овощ.

— Кетчуп тоже сделан из помидоров. Что _не_ делает его овощем. Или плодом.

— Ещё как делает.

— Кетчуп — это _приправа_!

— И всё равно — овощ. Это даже больше овощ, чем просто помидор.

— Да с чего бы?

— Он концентрированный. Спорим, на бутылку кетчупа помидор штук сто уходит.

—.... ну ладно, насчет помидор ты, наверное, прав. Но от этого кетчуп не становится овощем! И этот пирог — тоже!

— Какая часть фразы "приготовлено из овощей" тебе непонятна, Сэмми?

— Да фигня это! В нем куча сахара, и корж из теста, и крем!

— И овощи. А всё прочее — гарнир.

— Корж — это гарнир?

— Структурный элемент. И, в любом случае, он не отменяет того, что пирог этот — овощной.

— А как насчет крема? Этот пирог просто разглядеть трудно под целой горой крема из взбитых сливок, Дин! Это что, тоже гарнир?

— Это? Это... защитное изолирующее покрытие.

— Защитное покрытие.

— Да. Оно сохраняет нужную температуру овощей и защищает от всякого разного.

— Да уж, конечно.

— И к тому же это молочный продукт. Содержит кальций. Очень полезно для костей и прочей фигни.

— .... а знаешь, Дин, пофиг уже. Пусть пирог будет овощем. Шиза так шиза.


End file.
